berserkfandomcom-20200222-history
Conrad
(1997 Anime) (Movie) |english voice= |gender= Male |age=216+ y/o |height= |weight= |birthday= |eyes= |hair= Bald |status= Alive |affiliation= God Hand |previous affiliation= |occupation= |previous occupation= |relatives= |type= |abilities= |image gallery= Yes |species = God Hand Human (formerly)}} Conrad (コンラッド Konraddo) is a member of the God Hand. He is the least talkative member of the group and the most introverted, usually watching events unfold from afar or in the background. Appearance Conrad appears as a puckered human face with the body of a massive wood louse. Like Ubik, he often is seen with his hands clasped together. His expression almost never changes, with his mouth never moving and his eyes never opening except for very rare instances. Personality Compared to the rest of the God Hand, Conrad is the least developed personality-wise. He is a stoic individual, as he prefers his cohorts to do the talking during rituals. Conrad's seemingly only desire is to spread pestilence to the mortal world through diseased rodents and other dirty creatures. The only member whom he seems to respond to on a consistent basis is Ubik, typically deciding to speak whenever Ubik does. Abilities and Skills Transmutation: Conrad creates the mound that lifts Griffith skyward above the rest of the Band of the Falcon during the Eclipse, and then transmutes it into the shape of a hand. Causality Manipulation: Like the other God Hand members, Conrad can see the design of Causality, but only to an extent that barely borders omniscience. This enables him to foresee almost any possibility and influence the course of events to ensure one possibility becomes a reality. Corporealization: Conrad has shown the ability to use rats as a medium and means of spreading disease. Twice he uses the rats to manifest in the physical world. He and the rest of the senior God Hand also manifest rudimentary bodies from the restless spirits running amok in the city during Griffith's revival in the corporeal realm. Conrad and the rest of the God Hand manifest fully during the Great Roar of the Astral World, gaining a full-time physical presence. Story Golden Age Conrad, alongside the other God Hand, first make themselves known to Griffith while he is imprisoned in the Tower of Rebirth. Once the guest of honor and his sacrifices appear in the Interstice for the Eclipse, the God Hand reveal themselves and Conrad uses his power to create the tower that would serve as Griffith's rebirth chamber. Black Swordsman Arc Two years after last seeing Guts, Void and the rest of the God Hand appear before him after he fatally wounds the Count and the Apostle summons them to be given new life. Conrad makes comments occasionally, but lets his kinsmen do most of the talking. Conviction Arc As part of preparations for the Incarnation Ceremony at Albion, Conrad manifests himself through the rat population to cause a plague epidemic in Midland and direct all refugees to Albion. Conrad later makes his presence known to Guts during the Incarnation Ceremony when he and the rest of the senior God Hand manifest rudimentary bodies from the restless spirits running amok in the city. As he cannot truly harm the God Hand, and noting Griffith to not be among them, Guts decides to focus back on saving Casca from the mob who are intent on burning her at the stake. While the Incarnation Ceremony goes as planned with Griffith fully reconstituted, the process separates the senior God Hand members across different layers of the Astral World until the Great Roar of the Astral World. Notes * His name comes from 's . * His facial features appear to be heavily based on one of the face from H.R. Giger's painting "Landscape XVIII". Category:Apostles Category:God Hand Category:Supernatural Beings Category:Black Swordsman Arc Characters Category:Golden Age Arc Characters Category:Conviction Arc Characters